


93 Percent Stardust

by SpiralCreator



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Beaches, Bullying, Cabins, Campfires, Camping, Cheesecake, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hammocks, Hibiya Complains the Whole Time and Delic Cannot Keep His Hands to Himself, High School, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Like a lot of Complaining, M/M, Marshmallows, Ocean, Summer, Summer Camp, Swimming, Talent Shows, arts and crafts, complaining, near-drowning, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralCreator/pseuds/SpiralCreator
Summary: We have calcium in our bones, iron in our veins, carbon in our souls, and nitrogen in our brains. 93 percent stardust, with souls made of flames, we are all just stars that have people names. [Nikita Gill]





	1. Unrelenting

[This Chapter is Currently Under Revision; Apologies for the Inconvenience]


	2. Unspeaking

[This Chapter is Currently Under Revision; Apologies for the Inconvenience]


	3. Bonus: Unrealizing

[yeahui fiu3vfb 34g 45gv4 3gv4ibug buif34bgo iu4gb3 3ibfi3u4]


	4. Unamusing

gyvuhbkjn cfghvgjbkn fgcvhbj fgcvhbj fghgvbjkn tcryvb cvb cftytvkuybiu ctyvyb cyvyb

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are aways appreciated. In addition, if you make a request, it will most likely happen.


End file.
